A Louder Family
by creatura726
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction here! The Pritchett family is about to discover the wilder, Louder half, if I must, of their huge family, despite the fact that they haven't met in thirteen years! Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon; Modern Family belongs to 20th Century Fox Television. Rated T for mild and suggestive language, fictionalized violence, and some crude humor.


**Author's Note: So, this is my very first ever fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy.** _ **Please**_ **if you're going to provide criticism, make sure it is constructive and helpful.**

 **So, this new Nickelodeon show** _ **The Loud House**_ **has caught my interests for some reason. I only know of it because when I'm at home, I'm often around my 8-year-old brother (love you, Julian!) when he's watching it. Then, for some reason, I thought of** _ **Modern Family**_ **. Why not? So, here goes!**

 _**CUE LOUD HOUSE TITLE SCENE** I guess._

Cliché as it sounds, it was an ordinary day in the Loud house. Just all the sisters up to their usual chaotic business. Just causing trouble around the house and potentially disturbing the peace of the neighborhood. Yup. Nothing but the usual.

Just Lincoln trying to read the latest Ace Savvy in peace, Lori and Leni arguing in their room over makeup, Luna filling the house with the sounds of System of a Down, Lucy up to her usual demonic rituals, Lola and Lana fighting over the existence of Lana's crazy reptilian pets inside the house, Lisa's tedious, continuous studies on the coding structures of Lockheed Martin's unmanned flight vehicles (since when is Lisa into aerospace?), and Lily's endless cooing and giggling, mainly in curiosity over just what exactly Lisa was doing!

You'll notice I skipped two—Lynn and Luan. What were they doing?

"Sooo, you're actually gonna do it?" Lynn asked in utter shock and confusion at her sister's ridiculous decision.

"Yep," Luan sighed reluctantly, "I mean, if I'm gonna live a pun-less life, I might as well go ahead and study some legitimate comedy!" She walked out of Lynn and Lucy's room, stopping to the side first to pick something up, then leaving the room.

"Oh." Lynn answered before pausing to watch Luan exit the room. She slowly grew a smile.

"Did that actually just work?" Lucy asked, knowing that there was something about this whole situation that was too good to be true. Lynn refused to believe so.

"You know what? It did!" Lynn replied, matter-of-factly. "Thank God! Lucy, you just realize what I did?"

"What?"

"I saved this house and the whole world from—" Lynn stopped, gasping at the disappearance of one of her prized collections from her wall: Lynn's Detroit Lions jersey was gone.

 **Quick A/N: I may not be from Detroit, but this might as well be the case since Royal Woods is in Michigan.**

"What happened?" Lucy asked in her usual monotonous voice. Lynn soon grew furious.

"That son of her—" Lynn exclaimed quietly, gritting her teeth, only stopping to think about her next move. " _Nobody_ messes with my jersey like that…except ME! You cheater! Give me back my jersey!" she yelled, coming out of her room to confront Luan.

"You didn't think that came with a price?" Luan asked Lynn with a smirk, now using rather serious expressions than her usual puns. "An eye for an eye, my friend. You take what means most to me, I take what means most to you!"

"Why YOU…You GIVE! THAT! BACK!" Lynn leaped at her sister like a bull charging at a matador. Luan reacted correspondingly, moving to the side and waving the jersey around and evading every single one of Lynn's charges. "I'll have you remember that rodeo isn't even a real sport!" The tirades were approaching the room of the two oldest sisters. Seeing this, Luan thought of a remark.

"Hmm. I bet this Lions jersey will look great on me!" Luan yelled, expecting Leni to hear, and reply. "Right, Leni?" Leni then peered her head out of her room to what she thought was a grotesque sight.

"Ugh! You're gonna wear that blue and white with yellow plaid on bottom?" Leni asked, disgusted. "How much more gross can you be?" Leni then closed the door, leaving Luan in some sort of confusion, having been given an answer she didn't expect. Just then, Lynn sneaked up on Luan and snatched her by the waist, lifting her up into the air, and _slamming_ her overhead with hard impact—a quick, nasty Lesnar-like German Suplex! Luan, still clutching the jersey, tended to the back of her head with the other hand. Only when she regained her senses did she notice a mad fiery ball of red charging at her with torpedo-like speed.

But amid all the ordinary chaos, Rita (the mother of the Louds) had to take a call. She picked up her phone as it rung and gasped at the name of the caller. She squinted with glee as she hadn't heard from this person in a while, but was more than willing to talk once again to him.

"Helloooo!" Rita answered with glee.

"Ritaaa!" the man answered through the phone, "how you doing?"

"I am doing absolutely wonderful! Oh my God, it's so great to hear from you again! How's the family there?"

"Oh, we're all doing great! Hey, listen. I'm gonna need a favor from you."

"Okay, sure! What's that?"

"My son and daughter, they wanna see you! Actually, not just them, but my wife, kids, son, daughter, and _their_ families all wanna see you! It will be great!"

"Oh! Um, would you be willing to come all the way to Royal Woods, would we have to travel to Los Angeles?"

"Hmm, you guys can come to LA if you want."

"Oooh, yes! I'll tell the kids!"

"Oh! Speaking of which, how are they?"

"Oh, you remember how last time you saw me, I had 4 young, beautiful girls?"

"Oh yeah, you were pregnant too! How's the 5th one?"

"Oooh, the 5th one plus 6 more! Haha, they're all doing very fine!"

The man paused for a little bit. I guess in his mind, it could explain why there was so much ruckus over Rita's voice in the phone call.

"Oh. Um, right. Hehe. So, uh, when do you think you can come?" He continued hesitantly.

"I'm so excited to see you that I say we'll be heading out tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? But that's—I mean, uh, that's fantastic! Sure can't wait to see you and Lynn again tomorrow!"

"Oh, definitely. And the kids!"

"And the kids. Got it. Great! See ya!"

"Bye bye!" She hung up and turned to her husband who just woke up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was—" she began to answer before being interrupted by two bodies crashing completely through the door. Lynn had nailed Luan right through their parents' door with an absolutely devastating Spear, the force of which could have sliced anyone in half, one that took just as much out of Lynn as it did Luan. After letting out a short, sudden, high-pitched scream, Rita froze at the sight of two of her daughters laid out in exhaustion, a sight which would most likely have Jim Ross shouting "GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!"

"Just what the hell do you two think you're gonna get away with?!" Rita screamed. Lynn and Luan lifted their slowly before quickly lifting themselves to their feet. They clamored among each other, trying to get the attention of their mother, who noticed the Lions jersey in Luan's hand. "Luan!" They both stopped and looked at her. Luan, however, remained defiant.

"Only if I'm allowed to go back to my puns!" she claimed.

"Oh, then if that's the case, I might as well _let_ you have my Lions jersey!" Lynn responded.

"Lynn, come on!" her dad shouted, standing next to Rita. "You know very damn well that in this house if there's going to be no such thing as self-control, then there will be no such thing as not letting others be themselves! Luan, give back the jersey!"

"Fine!" Luan shouted reluctantly. Then, she smirked, "with pleasure" before giving the jersey back to Lynn. As Luan walked out of the room, she turned to Lynn and leaned in. "Just so you know, I'll still be _punting_ you down! Hahaha, get it?" Lynn shoved her out of the room angrily.

"Just go!" she shouted. Luan exited the room empty-handed. Lynn Sr. approached her athletic daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, that Spear looked a little bit sloppy," he suggested. "Try leaping forward with it." They both chuckled, but Lynn knew what he was talking about.

"Ugh, self-control," Rita muttered to herself, "how in the hell are the kids going to be able to get away with this in front of—EVERYONE! ANNOUNCEMENT!"

All 11 Loud siblings formed a single-file line stemming out of the stairway. The Loud parents approached downstairs with a major announcement.

"Get you things ready! We're going to visit your uncle and aunt in Los Angeles!"

"Los Angeles? Aunt Ruth doesn't live in Los Angeles!" Leni remarked, just as confused as everyone else.

"She probably means another aunt and uncle." Luna responded.

"Yeah, who is it?" Lana asked anxiously.

"We are going to see a cousin of mine who we haven't seen in 13 years!" Rita exclaimed excitedly. 13 years ago, Lori was 4 years old, baby Leni 3, baby Luna 2, and Luan barely blossoming at 1 year old. How cute! Now they're 17-, 16-, 15-, and 14-year-old hormone-poisoned rats! JK

"Thirteen years?" Lori asked dumbfoundedly. "I barely remember anything from 12 years ago!"

"I barely remember anything at all!" Leni butted in, eliciting a mass response in the form of everyone in the room giving her the _tell me something I don't know_ face.

"So who's this cousin of yours?" Lincoln asked, finally getting the parents to answer the question.

Lynn Sr. excitedly answered with: "We're going to Los Angeles to visit your Aunt Gloria and your Uncle Jay!"

 _**CUE MODERN FAMILY TITLE SCENE!**_


End file.
